ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonorosian Adventures
This is a hit series made by Batking30 The series is in production and has been signed on for four seasons. Leads #From Vukanus:Ben came to see Vulkanus and said Purple before Disappearing. Meaning-Argit had a Purple shirt and he gave them their next lead #From Argit:Ben came to see Argit a week before he disappeared and broke a poisonous statue and told Argit The Cores. Meaning-The Power Cores of Ice,Fire and Electric.Ben was on a mission to secure them. #None Yet Plot An Ultimate Sonorosian named Sound Wave must work with Atomix who is a Celestialpien to find Ben. Main Characters *Sound Wave *Atomix *Azmuth(Season 1) *Zamuth(Season 2 on) Recurring Characters *Gwen *Kevin *Grandpa Max *Azmuth(Season 2 on) *Paradox Episodes Season 1 #An Asounding Start Part 1 #An Asounding Start Part 2 #The First Lead #Atomix Takes A Break #A Place and a Suspect #Looking At The Clue #The First Absolute #A Cruise Ship Across The Universe #The 2nd Lead #The Magna Core #The 3rd Lead #The Ice Core #The Lightning Core #The Cores Unite #Is It Ben? Season 2 #The Death of A Friend #Rampage x2 = Vilgax Part 1 #Rampage x2 = Vilgax Part 2 #The Hot Shot Search Team #Another Lead x4 #The Time Gem #An Alien of A Lifetime #Zamuth The Twin #The Sound Cold #Trouble On Soundtopia #5 is The Lucky Lead #Camp Fear 2 #The Kingdom #The Royal Court #Goodbye Court Hello #6 Lead Season 3 #The Clone and Mr.Billion Too #The Can of Bullets #The Cards and The Schawoosh Dude #Our 7th Lead #Cantor the God #A Sound Christmas #Atomix is Evil Part 1 #Atomix is Evil Part 2 #Peace at Last #Another Wild Goose Chase #The 8th Lead and He is Still Missing #The Ancient Discs Part 1 #The Ancient Discs Part 2 #Gwen Now Freaks Out #One Ben Worried World Season 4 (The Final Season) #Tetrax Blast #A Warp in Time #A Father's Ghost #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Aliens #Pie-Rat #Vibration #The Mystery #Silver Goo #Water Linkz #Splike #Below-Zero #Big Chill #Cannonbolt #Chromastone Extra Aliens 11.Glowing Red-Unlocked in The Magna Core 12.Aqua Scarab -Unlocked in The Ice Core 13.ThunderBlast-Unlocked in The Lightning Core 14.RockArms -Unlocked in ??? 15.Terraspin-Unlocked in The First Absolute 16.Nanomech-Unlocked in An Alien of a Lifetime 17. 18. 19. 20. Villains *The Bullet *Can-O-Paint *Vulkanus *Hex *Z *Mr.Billion *The Card Master *Schamoosh *Wave Sound *Argit *P'andor Trixs Soundatrix-Sound Wave Video Games Sonorosian Adventures-The Video Game Notes *The Ultimate forms are now called Absolute forms.Instead of Ultimate Big Chill.Absolute Big Chill.-NOTE *Ben is missing and Sound Wave and Atomix were sent to look for him by Azmuth.-NOTE *Now the Ultimatrix symbol hangs from the users neck on a chain.-NOTE *The Amulet has a one different alien every day-NOTE *It has been a year since Daggregor's defeat-NOTE *Every Episode has notes instead of Trivia. *Batking30 is going to take this series slow and not rush to finish. *There is usally a story line episode then a filler *Each season has 15 episodes besides the last one Season 4 which has 16 episodes Category:Series Category:Sonorosian Adventures Category:Episodes